


Moments

by Kalta79



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, Frenemies, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: This takes place during the remake. I've only seen all of Reno's parts, that's what I'm basing this on. It's the thoughts Aerith, Reno, Rude, and Tifa have during the game. I'm calling this complete for now, even though I plan to do more when the other parts come out, but that won't be for a long time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Moments

Aerith was confused. Reno's reaction when she offered to pay Cloud with a date had left her strangely disappointed, and she didn't want to explain to her bodyguard why she stopped him from killing Reno. The red-headed Turk wasn't exactly a friend, he just...they had a history that was nobody's business. And he was all business now, he had made that clear. She always knew that one day it would come down to this, that the unspoken truce would vanish. Knowing the Turks like she did, she at least had the scant comfort that it wasn't personal on their side. Or was it? He agreed to protect her flowers, and when he looked at her and talked about bringing her in one piece, there was something in his eyes she'd never seen before. But was she only imagining it?

***

Reno wished they weren't so busy right now, he really wanted a beer. He wasn't happy about having to bring Aerith in to Hojo, but orders were orders. Her escaping wouldn't have bothered him as anything more than a professional insult, if not for that bitch she 'hired' as a bodyguard. Reno's lips involuntarily twitched upwards in a smile at the recollection of that scene. She better know how to flirt after all the lessons he gave her, and Mr. First Class's response was a first class response.

***

First Reno, now Rude? Aerith didn't like having to fight them anymore than Rude seemed to want to, but that was the way it was now. She was relieved when he got called away, Cloud might not have taken to kindly to her stopping him from eliminating threats again. And was Rude trying to act like a big brother to her? Telling her to go home...she hated that maybe she was right and they did care her even just a little about her as a person. It just made everything worse...

***

Hand slipped? Reno couldn't believe Rude was such a bad liar. He took another look at the new arrival...uh-huh...no wonder...his partner would love to slip his hand down her backside. At least it was a sign Rude wasn't dead, though he might want to reconsider interest in someone they were basically at war with.

***

Tifa called out to Cloud when she saw him going after Rude. She was injured, but it really was the Whispers' fault, not his. Rude was...she had been in enough training fights to know when someone was taking it easy on her. What was his problem? Why would he spare her and then authorize the plate separation? It didn't make any sense...

***

Rude carefully handed his injured partner over to the medics as they flew to safety. He knew Reno would recover just fine, unlike the inhabitants of Sector 7. Rude wondered why he bothered stopping Reno from shooting Tifa, he as good as killed her anyway when he pushed that button. At least that meant Reno would just forget about her, instead of never letting Rude live it down that he was going easy on her.

***

Aerith tried to calm Tifa down by assuring her that Marlene was safe, but she wasn't feeling very calm herself. Apparently the rules had changed and not harming her wasn't in the playbook anymore. Comparing Reno and Rude's behavior towards her with Tseng's made her wonder if she was being set up for a game of good cop, bad cop...except they might be all bad.

***

Reno definitely was ready to wash his hands of it all as he brought the chopper low enough for Rufus to get out. Tseng had mentioned some R&R after all, and even though he'd never admit it if asked, deep down Reno couldn't help but think that if Rufus was gone, maybe Shin-Ra would change course or disappear all together, and they'd all be free for permanent R&R. Except...he was a Turk. Second-in-command and proud of it. He had to see it through to the end, even if it meant going after Aerith again. He was relieved she had been rescued from the lab, and hoped maybe the damned planet would wake the fuck up and protect her, if she was so special to it like everyone seemed to believe. But he didn't have any faith in fairy tales...


End file.
